This invention generally relates to examining or viewing devices such as laryngoscopes, and particularly to an improved blade therefore having a bendable tip.
Laryngoscopes generally comprise a blade and a cooperating, detachable handle which are connected together into an L-shaped configuration. When using the device to view the larynx, the surface on the blade adjacent the handle is used to press against the tongue and mandible of a patient in a supine position in order to prevent the patient's tongue from obstructing the view during the visual examination. While the instrument is useful in examining the larynx, the primary function of the laryngoscope is to expose the larynx in order to facilitate the insertion of an endotracheal tube into the trachea of the lungs to administer gases.
During the use of the instrument, when pressed against the patient's tongue and mandible, the tip or distal end of the blade is usually positioned at the junction between the base of the tongue and the base of the epiglottis which is thin, leaf shaped lamella in front of the superior opening of the larynx. With most patients, the epiglottis will be lifted sufficiently to expose the larynx by rotating the instrument anteriorly (i.e., longitudinally). Usually the patient's head is tilted backwardly to facilitate the examination.
With a small fraction of patients, the epiglottis will not be lifted sufficiently to expose the larynx in the usual laryngoscopic procedures. Unfortunately, the small percentage of patients having the anatomical structure which makes the examination of the larynx difficult cannot be determined by visually examining the epiglottis before inserting the laryngoscope. Usually, it is not until the anesthesiologist tries to expose the larynx to administer anesthetic gases, that the difficulty is encountered. The anesthesiologist must then replace the blade being used with a longer and straighter blade which is used to contact the upper edge of the epiglottis and push the epiglottis anteriorly to expose the larynx. However, the view of the larynx is not very complete in this instance and damage is frequently done to the tissue trying to push the epiglottis far enough out of the way to effectively expose the larynx.
The need for a larynogoscope which will readily expose the larynx in those patients in which the normal laryngoscopic procedures do not work has been long felt. The present invention satisfies these needs.